The Perfect Ashikabi
by jCOOLn
Summary: Naruto foreseeing the temptation he posed over mankind with his power left his world before people could begin fighting each other in an attempt to control his power. Now he is in a new world where beautiful young women fight it out in a crazy man's game, and he is somehow sucked into it. Watch as Naruto shows the world just what he can do. God-Like Naruto/harem/Possibly Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

(Perfect Ashikabi Chapter 1)

Naruto looked upon the barren wasteland that was the elemental nations. After a long hard fight with the Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, and the ten tails the world was broken and Naruto knew it would be a century at least before it got back to the way it was before. Naruto wasn't the fool he once was and knew now that true peace could never be obtained and eventually ninja, samurai, and other factions would come to him and try and use the ten tails power for themselves. Naruto had sealed the ten tails within himself which combined with the nine tails to make the ten tailed fox, but when that happened Naruto and the ten tailed fox merged basically making him the new Jubi. He was going to miss everyone, but he knew what he was about to do was for the best. Naruto quickly activated the Jubi's or now his, dojutsu and used a super powered Kamui to tear a hole in the fabric of space and time and jumped inside of it, and into a whole new world.

Naruto appeared in the sky and quickly fell to the earth. He observed the world as he fell and could already see many differences from his own world. This world seemed more technologically advanced then his own and the people looked a lot happier than the ones from his world had. As Naruto observed the landscape he quickly landed in a back alley so nobody would see him. He had noticed that the clothes that these people were wearing were much different from the ones he was wearing.

Naruto looked much different than he had used to. His face had lost that baby fact that made it look round and had become far more angular giving him an aristocrat like look, and since he no longer wore his forehead protector his hair was able to fall in its correct place making him look much more like the fourth Hokage. Naruto wore black AMBU pants, black ninja sandals, a bright orange undershirt, and the fourth Hokage's cloak. Naruto realized that these clothes were going to get him noticed so he used the **Hiding with Camouflage Technique** to make his body transparent. When he had done this he broke into a clothing store and gathered as much as he thought he was going to need. When he stepped out he thought he looked pretty good.

Naruto now wore an all-black suite with a grey undershirt and black leather shoes. He had a white wrist watch on and his necktie was red as well. He started walking down the streets and if the way the women were looking at him was anything to go on he was looking mightily sharp.

Naruto started to wonder what he would do for money, but then it clicked in his mind. He made hundreds of shadow clones to go around learning as much as they could while he went to find someone who would print his godfather's perverted books. It wasn't the choice he normally would have gone with, but he needed money and this was the best way to do it unless he wanted to rob a bank or something.

For the next four years Naruto made mountains of money as his dead godfather's books became an all-time best seller around the world. Naruto was surprised they sold so well, and used a **Henge** of his godfather when he made public appearances to talk about the book series. He also used his godfather's name as he didn't want to sully his own name with such a perverted this such as the Icha Icha books after all he was the last of a powerful and noble clan (Uzumaki clan).

During the first four years in this world Naruto traveled it and learned many interesting things and did many other interesting things. He walked up Mount Everest, swam the Pacific Ocean, ran across Death Valley, and did other amazing things that met his interests, but finally he was back in Japan, the place where it all started.

As Naruto walked down the streets he saw a little restaurant that had a good smell coming out of it. It was called the Donamon restaurant, and Naruto smelt ramen, so it was easy to guess what he was going to do. When he entered the restaurant he noticed that it was very lively, and the waitresses were very cute. Naruto quickly took a seat and waited to be served.

"Hello what will you be having today" asked a kind voice to Naruto's right. When he looked over he saw a beautiful woman in a pinkish red maid like outfit that Naruto was sure would send his dead godfather to the afterlife if he were still alive. Naruto went to say something, but then the waitress's skin turned a slight shade of red and Naruto thought she was blushing at first but then she started to pant like she had a cold or something.

"Miss are you ok" asked Naruto as he began checking her all over to make sure she was fine. He heard another woman shout behind him and when he looked back he saw a woman who looked almost exactly like the first except she was wearing a bluish purple maid's outfit and had a larger bust. A situation like this would have defiantly killed his godfather.

"What did you do" demanded the woman as she began to check on her sister. She felt a weird tightening around her heart and her body started to heat up. She didn't understand why this was happening until she looked over at Naruto and she quickly realized she was reacting. She quickly threw her sister over her shoulder and grabbed Naruto by the hand and ran out of the building.

"What is going on" asked Naruto as the woman pulled him with super human strength which confused him. He had been in this world for four years and had never seen a human exert this kind of power, but his senses were telling him that there was something very different about these two compared to the humans of this world.

Eventually the girl pulled Naruto into an alleyway and pushed him up against a wall. By now both of them looked extremely hot and bothered. They were holding onto his shirt for dear life and their faces were mashed up against his chest looking up into his own eyes with their own big and cute eyes. Naruto went to say something, but then they started to move at the same time.

"What is wrong with you two" asked Naruto as he had no idea what was going on. He saw the way they were looking at him and the slow treck towards his face and could only assume one thing.

When Hikari and Hibiki kissed Naruto it felt like uncontrollable electricity was rushing through their bodies. Eventually the power became so much that it exploded out of their backs creating long beautiful angel like wings. Naruto was surprised when they kissed him both at the same time, and was even more surprised when they took a little bit of his chakra when they did this. He watched and sensed as their power continued to rise before they seemed to stabilize. After they stabilized they passed out but not before they told him that he was their Ashikabi, which was basically a life partner.

'Weird things have always followed me around like a plague so why should it be any different here' thought Naruto as her carried Hibiki in his arms princess style and a shadow clone carried Hikari in his arms princess style. Eventually they got back to Naruto's pent house sweet and Naruto placed both of the girls in his bed. Hibiki was on his right, and Hikari was on his left. He pulled them in close and fell asleep and wondered what was going to happen tomorrow. Before he went to sleep he looked at both of them and thought 'they are pretty cute' before sleep finally claimed him.

As Hibiki started to wake up she felt so powerful, so at peace, and so comfortable were she was. She started thinking about what had happened the other day and how her and her sister got winged which made her heart soar. 'Wait a second? I remember reacting to that guy from the other day and then him winging us, but after that it went black' thought Hibiki as she started to wonder where she was. When she lifted her head up she saw the handsome face of Naruto sleeping like he didn't have a care in the world. She looked over at the other side of Naruto and saw her sister with that same smile she had on her face when she had woken up.

"Hikari wake up" whispered Hibiki as she looked over at her sister. Her sister's face started to scrunch up like she didn't want to wake up but slowly her eye began to open. She was still in a daze so she didn't notice she was sleeping all cuddled up to Naruto.

"What Hibiki? I was having this wonderful dream were we meet out Ashikabi and he was so handsome. He had the bluest eyes I have ever seen, ruggedly handsome markings on his face, and golden blonde hair" mumbled Hikari as she placed her head on Naruto's chest and closed her eyes.

Hibiki would have said something but then she saw her sister's face scrunch up again. She watched in amusement as Hikari started to look up at Naruto's face like she had just realized that maybe what had happened wasn't a dream.

"Holly crap it was real" shouted Hikari as she stared wide eyed at Naruto's face as he started to wake up. She looked over and saw the aggravated look on her sister's face and how the sparks of her power was slowly jumping off of her. "Ooops sorry" spoke Hikari as she grinned sheepishly at her sister.

"You are so stupid sometimes" spoke Hibiki as she looked at her sisters. She would have said more but the arm around her waist restricted forcing her body even closer into the warm embrace of Naruto. She wanted to say something but the feel and smell of her Ashikabi was too much for her to resist.

"So tell me you two lovely little ladies seemed to be different compared to normal women so how about letting me in on the secret" spoke Naruto as he looked down on Hibiki and Hikari as the reveled in the feel of being with their Ashikabi.

Before either of them could say anything two big guys in all black suits came into the room and started messing with the tv. Naruto just figured it was another weird thing that was happening to him so he just let it play out to see what happened. Eventually the tv turned on and a man in a crazy white suit, white hair, and weird glasses came on. Naruto knew who he was of course as Naruto was a big time investor but nobody needed to know that.

"My dear boy you have just become partners with not just one but two Sekirei, congratulations" spoke the man on the tv which surprised Naruto, but figured that was what those two guys before were doing. Somehow they must have set up the tv so he could see, hear, and talk to them and vice versa.

"Professor" spoke Hikari and Hibiki as they looked at the tv like it was natural.

"The Sekirei plan, which is the name of the game in which you have made yourself a player as of today" spoke the man although his voice held a tint of madness which surprised Naruto. After that he began explaining the rules of this so called game in which Naruto only paid half attention which seemed to anger the man. "Now do you understand the rules?"

"Yea yea I got it. Is there anything else you want to tell me before I have Hibiki-chan here toast that annoying tv" asked Naruto which surprised both Hibiki and Hikari as they hadn't shown Naruto their powers yet.

"Yes this game is highly confidential project and you cannot tell another soul about it so keep your mouth shut or else" spoke the man though he still had that annoying smile on his face.

"Or else what" asked Naruto as he looked at the man though this look was one of interest as he wanted to see what this man was capable of against someone like him.

"Or else MBI will send over representatives to deal with you accordingly so keep that in mind or it won't be pretty. I am quite busy so you three will have to excuse me now" spoke the man right before the tv went off. Naruto nodded towards Hibiki who pointed her finger at the tv and shot it with a bolt of electricity. Naruto was surprised by the power as when the electricity hit the tv it must of traveled through the hotel which caused it to lose its power.

"Well that can't be good. Hey what's in the boxes that those two guys left" asked Naruto as he looked over at two ordinary boxes that had been left behind by the MBI agents.

"Let's go check it out" spoke Hikari as she stood up only clad in her panties and bra.

"Alright" spoke Hibiki as she stood up still clothed in the same outfit as her sister.

Naruto watched as they rummaged around in the boxes before the pulled out some kind of S&M outfit that mad Naruto question what the head of MBI had in mind when he said 'Game'.

'Is he some kind of secret pervert? Could this all be just some kind of elaborate pervert scheme? I know Jiraiya would pull some crap like this but I never would have thought the head of MBI was into that kind of thing' thought Naruto before he looked back over at Hibiki and Hikari. They were both clothed in their 'battle outfits' and were smiling like they hit the lato.

"So what do you think Naruto-sama" asked Hibiki as she struck a sexy pose.

"Yes do you like what you see Naruto-sama" asked Hikari as she leaned up on her sister and began to slowly move her hands up and down her sisters arms and legs.

Naruto just looked at them, while he was hard, he still had thought of a way to have a little fun. "Yea you two would make a legendary pair. I can see it now the Legendary S&M Sisters" said Naruto right before he began to laugh his ass off. Both of the girls blushed before charging up their powers and started shooting lighting at Naruto. They continued doing this until Hikari noticed something.

"Oh now we are almost late for work" spoke Hikari as she began getting dressed in her maid outfit before dashing out of the room.

"Crap" shouted Hibiki as she got dressed as well and quickly ran off to catch up with her sister.

Naruto went to lay down and catch a few Z's but then a knocking came from his door so he got up, got dressed, and opened it only to come face to face with a pissed of hotel manager. He wasn't much to look at that was for sure. He was sickly thing with a bowl cut and small beady eyes which locked on Naruto as he held a clip board with an iron grip.

"Sir we are going to have to ask you to leave. We have received multiple noise complaints, shady men have been seen coming and going from your apartment as well as questionable women, along with this power outage so please have your things packed and gone by the end of the day" spoke the man before he walked off in a prissy little manor that befitted a prick like him.

'Well I guess I will have to go look for another hotel. I will have to tell the girls where I went while they are still at work or they will think I ran away' thought Naruto as he sealed up all of his things and sent it away using his Kamui.

That day Naruto found it strangely difficult to find an apartment. It seemed that they were scared of something and when before Naruto could even ask to rent a room they would reject him and kick him out of the hotel. Naruto had a sneaking suspicion that a certain head of a major company was putting pressure on the hotel managers to reject him for some reason. Naruto just figured it was spite because of the way he treated him when he was explaining his little pervert game.

As Naruto was walking through a park he felt that strange energy signal in the area. It felt like Hibiki and Hikari though it was awkward to say the least. The power felt chaotic and had no control which would be fine but it was also filled with sadness and self-loathing. When Naruto finally found who it was that was creating these sensations he saw that it was basically a nude girl with only a ugly grey lab jacket to cloth herself and a miserable look on her face. Naruto thought what the hell and walked up to her.

"Hey are you alright" asked Naruto but the girl didn't react and kept on staring off into space?

"Ah I don't have a home" spoke the girl. Naruto just raised an eyebrow at that but didn't comment on it.

"Well I don't have a home either and you don't see me sitting there with a look that says I have given up" spoke Naruto as he looked down at the girl. He pulled off the overcoat that went with his suit and put it around her body and buttoned it up though it was difficult with the girl's large assets.

"Ah, what would be the point? I am broken. I will never be able to obtain an Ashikabi" spoke the girl though she did pull into the jacket obviously enjoying the high end quality fabrics it was made out of.

"Is that why that mark in on your forehead instead of on your back" asked Naruto as he began examining the symbol. Oddly it was much like an off branch of fuinjutsu. The branch was called runeoligy which used symbols of things like animals or things that represented something instead of complex lines and designs like fuinjutsu. He could tell that the rune that this girl had received wasn't right for her and repairing it would be a pain in the ass, but he hated that dead to the world look. It reminded him way to much of Haku when he had watched her die.

"Ah, Yes. The scientist who was adjusting me was a bastard and destroyed my chances of ever obtaining and Ashikabi" spoke the woman with much hatred and her power flexed a bit causing the water around them to freeze.

'Yep just like Haku unfortunately' thought Naruto as he continued examining the symbol on her head.

"Well what if I said I could help you. I think I can fix that rune on your head so you can find your own Ashikabi though it may be painful. After that we can look for a place to stay together" spoke Naruto with a smile that caused the girl's heart to jump and a blush come to her face.

"Ah, Why would you do that for me? I mean we don't even know each other's names and yet you are so willing to help me why" asked the girl as she looked into Naruto's deep blue eyes and mesmerized by the warmth she saw in them.

"Because I know what it is like to feel like a reject, because it is the right thing to do, and because I would hate myself if I left you in such a miserable state when I know I could have made your life so much better? By the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki" spoke Naruto as he grinned like a fool.

"Ah, thank you. My name is Akitsu, Sekirei number 07, and I have decided that if I can be winged I want you to be my Ashikabi" spoke Akitsu as she watched as Naruto put his index and middle finger on her forehead.

Naruto started to pour his chakra into the mark. It acted much like the seal that had been placed on him by his father as it almost stopped all of Akitsu's powers from manifesting which surprised Naruto greatly. The mark was stubborn and didn't want to react to Naruto's will, but Naruto was known as a living god in his world for more than his destructive power and enforced his will over the mark thus overriding its purpose. When he did this the mark began to glow a faint blue color and then disappeared only to reappear on her back a few seconds later. When Naruto looked down he saw the smiling face of Akitsu as tears ran down her face, right before she stood up and kissed Naruto right on the lips with all the bottled up emotions she had. Naruto returned the kiss and watched as once again the wings rushed out of his Sekirei's back but the power coming off of her was far greater than both Hikari and Hibiki put together and it caused all of the water in the park to freeze over. Even the water molecules in the air began to clump together and freeze. When they were done the park looked like a winter wonderland.

"Ah, I am Sekirei # 07, Akitsu, has now been winged by my Ashikabi Naruto Uzumaki" spoke Akitsu as she grabbed onto Naruto's arm and held onto it for dear life. Naruto just smiled and they both began walking, but now Naruto was leading her somewhere she could by less revealing clothes.

When Naruto and Akitsu entered a high end fashion boutique the lady who ran it began walking towards them with a look that said she was about to kick them out but when Naruto pulled out his platinum credit card her eyes turned to money signs and her attitude changed even before she was able to make an ass out of herself.

"Yes how may I help you two today" asked the woman as she showed a big smile so that they could see all of her teeth. Naruto briefly wondered what it was whit him meeting this busy bodies.

The woman was short only around five two and was as curvy as a bowling ball. She had to of been three hundred pounds and that's a lot when you are that short. She wore a nasty navy blue dress that was at least three sized two small which made her fat roles stick out where the fabric met and it also had the added effect of making Naruto queasy.

"Yes my friend here is in need of some clothes and only the best will do so I brought her here. Give her whatever she wants I don't care about price, fabric, nor what it looks like so long as she likes it get it" spoke Naruto as he looked down at Akitsu and smiled at her. Akitsu just smiled back and began to follow the ghastly woman though she kept looking back at Naruto like she was expecting him to run away. "I promise I will be here when you return, I am yours after all" spoke Naruto as he didn't feel like bringing MBI down on him anymore just for kicks. He was going to have to get himself, as well as his girls a place to stay, and begin helping Akitsu getting back on her feet emotionally.

When Akitsu came back she was wearing something Naruto hadn't been expecting. She had what looked like a long sleeved kimono that was mainly a whitish grey color though it did have black outlines and a black sash around it. The thing that drew in Naruto's attention where the chains between her cleavage that was binding her clothes together. Naruto briefly wondered where the chains came from but decided it was probably better not to ask.

"You look lovely. Is that the outfit you want, because if so I will buy you a few spares as well" spoke Naruto as he handed the….. woman? His credit card which she happily took and ran off to ring them up. When he looked back over at Akitsu he saw that she was blushing. "Is there something the matter?"

"Ah, well I am just happy" spoke Akitsu with a smile on her face.

"Oh well then I am happy as well" spoke Naruto as he took back his credit card from the woman and walked out of the building with Akitsu close beside him. "Now where would a good place to stay recide for a couple of people who were looking for a place to stay that MBI couldn't bully around" spoke Naruto although it was mainly to his self.

"Ah, I know of a place" spoke Akitsu as she looked at Naruto with an expressionless face.

"Oh and where would that be" asked Naruto as one of his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Ah, I heard that in the north was a person so feared that even MBI doesn't mess with them. I heard that that person ran an inn" spoke Akitsu.

"Wow how convenient. Well then please lead the way Akitsu-chan" spoke Naruto as he stepped aside to let Akitsu lead him. He was happy to see the blush on her face.

"Ah, Ok" spoke Akitsu as she grabbed onto Naruto's arm and began leading him to where she had heard the dangerous person lived.

Eventually they came upon a house with a sign that read 'Welcome to Izumo Inn'. It was a classic two level Japanese house with the typical paper walls and tatami flooring. The second floor is only used as sleeping rooms for the inhabitants, and it had a nice courtyard with a wooden fence running around it. All in all Naruto thought it looked nice.

"Ah, this is it" spoke Akitsu as she pointed at the house.

"Well let's go introduce ourselves and see if we can get a room or two" spoke Naruto as he walked up to the front door and knocked on it lightly. It was quite, but with Naruto's senses it was still child's play to hear the light footsteps of a woman who was trained on how to distribute her weight when she walked.

When the door opened up Naruto wasn't surprised to be face to face with and extremely beautiful woman. It seemed all of these Sekirei were physically appealing at least the ones he had seen so far were.

Miya is a slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

"Oh hello how may I help you two" asked Miya as she looked at Naruto and Akitsu. She could feel how powerful Akitsu was which surprised her greatly, but what really surprised her was that she couldn't sense Naruto at all. It was like he didn't even exist without the ability to see she wouldn't have even known he was there, though she did well to hide these feeling.

'You are good, but I am way better at this, but still to have that much power is incredible' thought Naruto as he looked at Miya and like her he never let it show what he was thinking on his face. "I heard that you may have a few rooms available and I was wondering if I could purchase one or two" spoke Naruto as he smiled down on Miya.

"Oh yes please come in. Izumo Inn is always looking for new tenants" spoke Miya as she led them through the Inn. Naruto was impressed by how nice it looked and was happy that Akitsu had known about this place.

They talked for a while about things like prices and the rules of the house which were much stricter than he had expected them to be. It seemed Miya was a task master in her own right.

"Alright with everything settled I will let you make your way to your room" spoke Miya as she got up and left to go do something Naruto had no clue about.

"Akitsu can you do me a favor please. Can you go to this address and give this to one of the two twins that work there. Their names are Hikari and Hibiki" spoke Naruto as he handed Akitsu a letter that she quickly took and placed next to her bosom.

"Ah, right away" spoke Akitsu as she left the room.

Naruto just laid back on his futon and drifted off into a nice sleep. He heard some commotion coming from another room about a guy name Minato which grabbed Naruto's interest for all of two seconds before he discarded the thought and laid his head down in a more comfortable position.

'I hope Hikari and Hibiki don't through a fit when they find out I winged another Sekirei. It wouldn't do them any good to try and take it out on Akitsu as she is far more powerful than both of them combined and I don't want Miya throwing us out for being too rambunctious or something like that. Oh well I will find out sooner or later' thought Naruto as he fell asleep on his futon.


	2. Chapter 2

(Perfect Ashikabi Chapter 2)

**Girls in Naruto's Harem:**

**Miya #01**

**Karasuba #04**

**Akitsu #07**

**Hikari #11**

**Hibiki #12**

**Kochō #22**

**Taki #65**

**Kusano #108**

**Maybe some minor girls just for kicks**

Naruto was woken up from his peaceful sleep by the sound of electricity popping around in his room. When he looked up he saw both Hikari and Hibiki looking down at him with murder in their eyes as electricity jumped across their bodies, but it was mostly concentrated around their hands. They were dressed in their maid outfits from work, but Naruto could tell these were not the maids that you would ask for as there was nothing but pain at the end of the line for you if you did.

"Naruto-kun, can you explain why a Sekirei came to our work today and handed us this?" Hikari was holding onto a piece of paper that Naruto had given Akitsu to give to the girls while they were at work. It was obviously the same piece of paper but now it was all crumbled up and had burns at the edges most likely due to their electricity.

"Yea, and please due tell why the Sekirei said that she was your newest Sekirei? I know that you didn't wing another Sekirei so quickly." The look on Hibiki's face was one of rage and murder but it was all held up in a smile that was as face as most of the breasts in Hollywood.

"Oh, yea I found and saved Akitsu-chan earlier today from being taken by some jerk and ended up winging her. She is really sweat and I know you girls are going to love her." Naruto was acting like he didn't have two basically super power humans with lightning based abilities looking down at him with looks that could kill.

Naruto has suspected that the girls may take it badly that he had winged another girl. It wasn't like he couldn't have stopped it from happening, but then again why would he? Akitsu deserved someone who would not only love her but protect her as well, plus the fact that she was super-hot and had ridiculously big breasts didn't hurt in the least.

"Why did you do that? Are we not good enough for you?" The question may have been said in anger, but Naruto could tell that they were both very insecure about something, though what it was Naruto had no idea. Both Hikari and Hibiki looked angry so Naruto stood up and pulled them both into a deep kiss. They fought against him four about a second before they surrendered to his embrace and savored the feeling of his kiss. After Naruto got done kissing his girls he figured it was time for a heart to hear.

"Ok now tell me what the real reason you two are mad at me? I know you don't really care about me winging another girl, that much, but for you to be this angry you must have your reasons." Hibiki and Hikari looked at each other and then at the ground like children getting caught doing something wrong. Naruto waited and didn't let up his gaze as he could see it was bothering them until they cracked.

"There are and will be a few Ashikabi who have three or more Sekirei, but it is common knowledge that in larger groups one woman, usually the strongest, is in charge of the other Sekirei and is the closest to the Ashikabi as she can protect him better therefore they usually receive the most of their Sekirei's attention. Akitsu is the seventh Sekirei and is one of the strongest, far stronger than me and my sister, so we were angry that we may lose out to Akitsu when it came to your love." Hibiki and Hikari looked to be on the verge of tears as they spoke. Naruto could only nod his head in understanding as it did sound like solid information and since they didn't know that he didn't need any help protecting his self since if he wanted to he could destroy this very universe, but that was neither here nor there.

Naruto pulled both of his girls into a big hug and gently rubbed their heads and let them cry silently into his chest. Eventually they stopped crying and began to enjoy the menstruations that Naruto was giving them.

"Look girls I don't care if I winded the first Sekirei, she wouldn't be any closer to my heart than you two girls are. I told you two that I will love you both equally, so that is what I will tell you girls again. I will not love any of you girls any more than I do the other ones. I will love all of you the same and all of you will get just as much of my love as the others." Naruto was instantly talked from the back causing his face to go splat against the mat on the floor. He could feel a pair of large breasts on his back and a cold sensation on his neck from someone's breathing and knew it was Akitsu. "That means you as well Akitsu-chan."

After that Hibiki got on Naruto's left side and snuggled into him and placed his arm in between her breast while Hikari did the same on Naruto's right side. Naruto was wondering where Akitsu was going to sleep but when she laid down on top of him using his chest as a pillow though Naruto wished he could do the same with her breasts before falling asleep.

The next morning Naruto awoke to the sound of swishing back and forth and gently got up and moved Akitsu and the girls out of his way without waking them up. After he put the blanket back on them he walked outside to see the beautiful land lady sheathing and unsheathing her sword at high rates of speed and using it to cut leaves in half which was very amazing to most people, but kind of plane to Naruto.

"Oh! Good morning." The landlady smiled up at Naruto as she said this and went back to a far gentler image compared to the battle hardened one she had on her face right before she realized that he was there.

"Wow you sure know your way around a sword. Mind a little spar?" Naruto wondered just how much fun he could have fighting this woman. She was a mystery to him, though he suspected she was a Sekirei just from her giant power supply, but her story was the mystery he was interested in.

"Oh! I didn't know you knew how to wield a sword. I guess a friendly spar could be fun." Naruto smiled and walked inside the house, and then came back out with Sasuke's chokuto. He remembered how the prick had thought he was such a badass slashing the thing around, which was until Naruto took it from him.

"Any rules?" Naruto waited with his chokuto drawn. It wasn't a quick weapon like her katana was as it didn't have a curve to it. His blade was strait which made channeling lightning nature into it easier, but it did come with its own complications.

"No killing blows, and we will battle until the other surrenders or is too tired to go on." Miya wouldn't admit it but Naruto had been on her mind since he had arrived at her manor the other day. She wanted to know how he was able to move without making a sound, and hide his presence even from her. He seemed both strong and fast, so now she was curious as to how fast and strong he was.

"Begin!" That was all that was needed before they rushed out at each other weapons drawn.

They clashed half way swords locked in a battle of strength. Miya realized that she was losing in the strength area as she couldn't get Naruto to move unless she started to use her inhuman strength but that may blow her cover so she decided to move on to speed. She quickly broke apart from Naruto and began to slash her sword very quickly in certain areas, but no matter what she did Naruto was easily able to defend his self.

"Is this all you've got? I was expecting a lot more from you land lady." Miya looked at him with a look of astonishment as Naruto looked at her with a bored, yet depressed look. Like he was disappointed in their fight, or maybe it was he was disappointed in her skill. Either way she wasn't going to stand for that.

Instantly Miya moved at a speed so fast that no normal human would have even been able to see, and slashed at Naruto's midsection, but kept in mind she couldn't do any permanent damage. She was greatly shocked when Naruto moved at a speed even faster than her and was not only able to avoid her attack but get behind her and deliver one of his own. Miya quickly defended herself by blocking Naruto's attack with the side of her blade, but the power behind it was far greater than she had expected which caused her to fly ten to fifteen feet while her feet drug up dirt and other things along the way.

"Wow now I can say that I am impressed." The backhanded compliment wasn't lost to Miya as she quickly grabbed her sword and started to get serious, but right before she could start unleashing her power Naruto put his sword in its sheath and started walking towards the house.

"What are you doing?" Miya was confused. Why was Naruto leaving their battle when it was just starting to get good? Her adrenaline hadn't been pumping like that since way before she could even remember and she wasn't ready for it to stop.

"The girls are starting to wake up, and I would hate to be the cause of you losing your gentle and sweet land lady appearance so I figure this is a good stopping point so we don't start causing wide scale destruction." Naruto continued to walk in the house until Miya could no longer see him.

Miya rained in her adrenaline and started to sense around her and just like Naruto said she could feel his Sekirei starting to wake up. She sheathed her sword and began walking into the house to start making breakfast, but for some reason she felt… unsatisfied. During her fight with Naruto she felt like for once she could go all out. She had never had an opponent, or opponents for that matter, who could actually make her try during their fights, but when she fought Naruto it felt like she was moving in slow motion. Ever strike, every swing, and all of her movements didn't change Naruto's reaction at all. When she moved faster he would move even faster, his power would do the same, and he was so light and graceful that it was more of an art form then a martial arts style. She wanted to continue the fight, but if she started using her Sekirei powers she may be going too far and might even cause Minaka to do something rash, that she didn't want plus she was worried about what Naruto would think of her if she started causing mass destruction without a care in the world for those caught up in it. Miya then caught herself. Why did she care what Naruto thought of her? These thought started to take a turn that Miya wasn't ready for and quickly flushed them out of her head.

Naruto was quickly introduced to everyone at breakfast. There was Homura, obvious a male Sekirei, who worked as a nightclub host. He was an interesting guy who kind of reminded him of Kakashi, though he didn't hate him like he did Kakashi as he hadn't tried to deceive him in the same way as Kakashi had. The other person who he met was named Uzume. Uzume liked to dress up and walk around in her panties and bra just to get a reaction out of the people in the room though Miya was usually the one whose response was her least favorite with that weird genjutsu floating head that reminded him of Yakumo-chan's bloodline limit when it had gone rogue. The guy Minato was very lucky, as far as Naruto was concerned. Naruto was going to kill him thinking he was a reincarnated version or parallel dimension version of Minato Namikaze, Naruto's biological father. Turns out he was as far away from being a Hokage as Naruto was from being a saint so Naruto decided to let him live. Minato apparently was an Ashikabi to as his Sekirei, Musubi tried to beat his Sekirei in a fight. Miya was quick to stop this saying that there was no fighting in her house, though Naruto laughed to his self-knowing that they had fought not two hours ago.

"Oh no I am late for work!" That was all Minato needed to say before he jumped up and ran out of the in at full speeds off to wherever it was he worked. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that as he figured Minato was too unreliable to actually find a job. Naruto had also taken the MBI card off of his person as he knew what they were capable of and quickly destroyed them.

"So what are you going to do for money? You know you can't use that MBI card here." Naruto looked over at Miya as she looked at him questionably until then she put on an almost real shocked expression. "Oh it can't be! You're going to make these young ladies work for you and pay all of your rent!" Everyone sweat dropped at that, though Musubi looked confused, until Akitsu started talking.

"Ah, I will get a job, help support Naruto-kun." Naruto felt like a bum all of a sudden, like he didn't have more money than he knew what to do with. He looked over at his girls, but then they did something that made him feel even worse.

"I don't care if Naruto-kun never got a job I would still love him the same. Yea! Haven't you ever heard of a sugar mommy? I will support Naruto-kun no matter what!" This statement by Hibiki and Hikari left everyone laughing except for Naruto who was face down on the ground with a depressed look on his face, and his girls who looked confused as to what happened.

"So now I am nothing more than a bum mooching off of my Sekirei." Naruto started drawling little circles in the ground as he cried anime tears though Akitsu just sat beside him and began stroking his hair lovingly.

"Oh, crap that reminds me. We have work today so Naruto-kun be good while we are away, and you better not be loving up only Akitsu the whole time or else." After that Hibiki and Hikari ran off to go to work.

"I am going to have to get them to quit their jobs. I have plenty of money and they need to train if they want to survive the upcoming battles. You're going to have to do a lot of training as well Akitsu, but don't worry I know just what to do to make you much stronger." Miya, Uzume, and Musubi raised their eyebrows at that statement as they couldn't understand how Naruto could do such a thing, but Miya was very suspicious as she knew Naruto had lots of secrets.

"Ah, ok master." Before the girls could start messing with him Naruto grabbed hold of Akitsu's hand and ran off into the streets trying to find a good place to train Akitsu in using her powers.

When Miya saw Naruto and Akitsu leave she stood up and began walking up stairs. When she got upstairs she opened a secret door to room 201 for her secret guest and walked on inside seeing that Matsu was already looking at her expecting her to come on in.

"Hello Miya what fancies a visit from the kind land lady?" The question was more along the lines of a joke as Matsu had seen the crazy battle between Miya and Naruto and had been amazed at how Naruto had handled himself against someone of Miya's caliber.

"I want to know everything there is to know about Naruto Uzumaki." The way she said it made sure Matsu knew she was serious, though she did raise an eyebrow when Matsu sighed and began typing on her computer.

"I have been trying to figure that out all day. No matter what I do all I can find is that he just appeared out of the blue five years ago, and had been doing well for his self ever since. He somehow gets money for those erotic novels known as the ichi ichi series though he is not connected to it in anyway, document wise. It is like the author just gives him all of his earnings for no apparent reason. Also Naruto has invested in many ecofriendly companies in these past five years. He owns much of the stock in the leading eco environment companies that have to do with waste and sewage management, power, be it solar or wind it doesn't matter, as well as a few other companies that are big on helping the environment while making a lot of money as well. I have no idea what is going on with him, but that is all I have been able to figure out." Miya didn't look happy, but it was better than finding out he had anything to do with MBI. If she had found out that he was on their side she would either try to kill him or just simply kick him out.

"Well if that is all then I guess I will go and start preparing lunch." Matsu watched as Miya left her room before going back to her computer and trying to find out more than she already knew. Neither of them sensed anything in the shadows, not even when it left.

As Naruto and Akitsu ran through the streets they eventually slowed down when they entered a large abandoned building. Naruto extended his senses and besides a few rats this place was devoid of life beside him and Akitsu.

"Ah, why are we here?" Naruto turned around and looked at Akitsu and then held out his hand. To Akitsu's amazement it began to freeze showing that Naruto could use ice just like Akitsu. "Ah, how are you doing that?"

"Can you keep a secret? Humans have powers as well; they just don't know how to harness them. By harnessing and then converting these powers we can obtain power that equals even you Sekirei but it depends on how much one is willing to work. I can teach you how to do more than create ice shards and a little bit of freezing. I can teach you how to really use your powers, all you have to do is trust me." Naruto as shocked when instead of Akitsu taking his hand she leaned in and kissed him. She usually wasn't that bold or that forward, but he wasn't complaining.

(At Hibiki and Hikari's work)

"Did you feel that sis?" Hibiki looked around as she went to get her customer's order.

"Yea, it feels like someone is trying to get ahead of us." Hikari didn't look happy at all and as about to freak out.

"It must be Akitsu. She must be putting the moves on our master." Hibiki had sparks jumping off of her by this time and Hikari nodded her head.

"Let's go teacher he who his real wives are." And with that both Hibiki and Hikari ran out of their place of business getting fired but they didn't care. They had a lock on Naruto and they were going to get to it as fast as possible.

(With Naruto and Akitsu)

"That's right Akitsu now hold it. Later I will begin teaching you how to actually merge with the ice so that you can do all kinds of cool and interesting things." Naruto had been teaching Akitsu how to use her powers for a while now and she was a natural with it. She easily learned what he had to teach, and later he was thinking on training her to increase her speed and strength because her power over ice wasn't the only thing that needed improvement.

Right before Naruto could give Akitsu anymore advice the roof of the building exploded and when Naruto looked up he saw the purple and pink panties of Hibiki and Hikari as they descended from where they had destroyed the roof and had jumped on down.

"What is going on here? Did you take Akitsu all the way out here for some kind of kinky sex? Are you into that master/slave stuff, is that what this is?" Naruto sweat dropped after hearing Hibiki's questions shooting off left and right.

"Why would you want that when you could not only have a threesome with us but also master/maid play as well?" This time Hikari struck a saucy pose that reviled much leg and had a seductive look on her face.

"Well as much fun as that sounds, I was actually teaching her how to use her powers." With this Hibiki and Hikari looked like deer caught in some headlights and began to sputter this and that about how they were joking and some other stuff.

"By the way how are you teaching Akitsu how to use her powers? Yea and why are you not teaching us as well?" Naruto looked over at Hibiki and Hikari and sighed. It seemed they were in the Nara sense, troublesome women.

"Well I didn't think about it until after you two were gone. I told you both that I had plenty of money so I don't see why you guys keep working in that café." Both Hibiki and Hikari started to twittle their fingers together like they had got caught doing something wrong. "What happened?"

"Well let's just say that we may or may not still have our job. Yea we didn't exactly tell our boss we were leaving like we were supposed to." With that Naruto did burst out laughing which his girls didn't take to kindly to and tried to shock him.

"Alright I will help you girls learn to truly use you lightning based abilities." After that Naruto began teaching them how best to use their powers. He even began teaching them two techniques that would boost their ranking up greatly in the future.

After finishing up his Sekirei's training he sent them home to get ready for bed and dinner. When they were all gone Naruto smirked and then looked off into the darkness.

"You know you could do so much better, if you were not reacting." Nothing happened for a moment but then a woman came out from behind an oil barrel with a blush on her face and a glazed over look in her eyes. Before she could fall Naruto rushed to her side and caught her in his arms.

The woman had short grey hair, and was wearing red half-moon glasses. She was wearing a long light purple outfit similar to a corset, that has frills around the neck and under her large breasts, and a belt tied around the waist. A side slit runs down in her outfit from the thigh. The loose covering of her hand has a purple strip. Naruto was happily surprised when he saw that she easily had some double D breasts that giggled really nicely when he caught her in his arms.

"Who are you?" The question was simple enough, though for Naruto it was far from the truth. He didn't feel like telling her he merged with the creator of his world and then left that world and entered this one, bla bla bla bla etc. So he told her a much shorter version.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and you are?" She seemed to struggle forming coherent sentences, probably due to reacting for so long without any relief, and with how close they were it must be truly difficult.

"Kochō, Sekirei # 22, a brain type." Naruto smiled at her which caused the girl to flush seeing as he was the one she was reacting to.

"Well Kochō what do you want me to do?" Kochō raised her hands up and placed them on Naruto's cheeks. They were very soft and smooth which made Naruto smile. She pulled his face closer to her own before she started speaking again.

"Please be my Ashikabi." Naruto nodded his head and placed his left hand on the back of her head and leaned forward and kissed her deep on the lips. Silver wings shot out of her back as they reveled in the pleasure that they were both getting.

Kochō didn't know how to explain the feeling she was experiencing. It was like she was trying pain relievers for the first time and her pleasure sensors were still fresh so she experienced the full sensation of the drug coursing through her body. She wanted it more and more and it seemed that Naruto was more than willing to give it to her.

After they were done Naruto carried Kochō back to Miya's house princess style while he thought of the ways he girls were going to try and murder him, though luckily for him he had worked them until they were ragged and almost unable to mover. They would get stronger very fast, but they wouldn't have much energy for nothing else for a while, and that included killing him.


End file.
